halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ken Monaci
Survivel It is very good but one thing everyone is atheist in halo maybe if you said the 500 year old church. Also --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:56, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance You are being invited to Defense of the Defiance. You may either create (a) UNSC soldier(s), or use an existing UNSC character to defend Point Defiance Park and Fort Defiance from Covenant attacks. 01:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) In the Eyes of a Marine From what I can tell, the only thing similar to O'Malley's LotR Fanon article is the title, but it isn't like this is a rare title. The idea of viewing a battle normally seen from the eyes of a hero from the eyes of a nothing-special ground soldier is not a new idea, nor is the idea of naming "From the Eyes of a " new either. Now, if you were to make the article, and it had uncanny parallels to O'Malley's LotR Fanon article, then I would probably ask you to change it. However, I think O'Malley jumped the gun. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Personally, I believe you. I haven't been to the LotR Fanon Wiki either. Never even heard of it, personally, until just recently when this topic came up. However, to completely destroy O'Malley's argument, even if we assumed that you had seen his article, your story is only related to his in the name, neither of which is particularly original in that one could immediately tell it was a copy, and the general idea in the sense that both are stories with a main character and gives a different view of several major battles. The only thing I warn you about is that if you do have your character present on Installation 04, you had better step damn lightly, because as far as canon is concerned, there were only five humans who got off of Installation 04, of which two made it back to Earth alive. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dear Lieutenant Smith, apologies for the misunderstanding. Thank you for consulting Rotaretilbo instead of just me, as Dragonclaws and I were under the impression that you had mostly plagarized O'Malley's fiction at LOTR Fanon. However, as you have now stated, this was not the case, and I apologize for my seeming blunders andthe misunderstanding of this situation. =] Please accept my apologies. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Update: Please see 'this link for my proposed conclusion, which states that you have full 'control' of your article, and that it not be ceded to the other user. Thank you. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Canon on my fanon (hey that rhythms lol.) Dear Lieutenant Smith, Glad to hear from you again. I'm glad that it's been resolved; I would just like to inform you that the administration is behind you on this matter, and whatever you do is fine, whether you want to give up the article to Kehbath, but your idea, under whatever title, is completely acceptable. Personally, I think going to a new title was a good idea to pacify O'Malley, which I think was something great that you did, but that's just me. :P Good luck with your fiction. We'll keep in touch. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) By all means Please, enjoy your first RP. Read the rules carefully, put your name on the lists, put your characters on the front, and start posting. Again, read the rules carefully. Havez muchz funnzez! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: Marine on the Front Lines Not bad at all. A few typos and run-ons here and there, but story wise very good. Çya, Mø se 22:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Grammar and spelling will need a bit more work. Probably the biggest thing for me is Sergeant Major Johnson. At that time, Johnson was a Staff Sergeant (as per Halo: Fall of Reach. I believe he was promoted to Sergeant Major on Cairo Station during the openings of Halo 2. Thus, Johnson's role wouldn't be to relegate everyone's squads. Because of the role he plays in the game, it is likely that he was the Platoon Sergeant, which makes him the highest ranking Sergeant in his platoon (one of around...by my guess...sixteen). Platoons and up would be run by officers. Thus, Sergeant Major Simmons might be an issue. Now, Second Lieutenant Simmons would be less of an issue. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:15, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Ok Yeah its cool, I was just stressed. And also, you're probably gonna ask me about how to help with it (Yes I saw the forum), I would give advice, but my writing and storytelling mind is kinda fuzzy right now, I'll give advice when my head is in normal state.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Go on ahead Its fine by me, also if you would like to include him in the training results go ahead.112 20:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Reconsider your leaving. This is stupid: that was just '''my' opinion. You asked for them and that's what i did. There are loads of other users who may think that it's a good idea and so why only base your descision on my opinion. If you didn't like it then ignore it, there are loads of other users who i'm sure will want to be involved. Just because i don't like it, it doesn't mean that you should not write it, and if you do i'm not going to stop you. I think you're over reacting about this and i'm sorry to cause such an issue but you asked. Aslo why stop writing altogether? Look you've made great fanon and you should carry on writing. My opinion is nothing if you want it to be nothing but you're making it the final deciding factor of whether you stay or leave. I'm really sorry but what else was i supposed to do? I was just answering a question. Then you go and leave and i get all of the blame. I get flamed by an admin and accused of being nasty. That's not fair and i suppose nor was my opinion but life isn't! I don't want you to leave. Sometimes in life when you ask for opinions expecting to get nice feedback and instead you don't, you have to face it. I don't like it when people negatively critisise me or knock my ideas but it happens because some people are honest and others are liars. Liars are the one's, which think that an idea is bad but think that it's friendly to say it's good to them. Maybe it is, but really the people that are the friendliest and the more respectful are those who are honest. I didn't mean to be nasty or harsh but you asked. You're going to meet people in life who are honest and may therefore offend you. You asked explicitly for honest opinions and so that's is what i gave. Don't leave; it's not fair on yourself. I'm sorry again but what else can i say? Apoligies: Your signature Hey this is H*bad, I would like to tell you that your signature needs a tag. Here is the code for what your signature should be:''1LT'' [[User:1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith|''Aiden]] Note nothing is changed except for the tag. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)''' 21:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your comment on my article i really appreciate it. its always nice to hear good reviews on something ya put a lot of work into. thanks again. - Hollywood Thank You I'm happy someone enjoyed reading my article on Malcolm Quinn. I appreciate the comment. - User:Jin Won Yeah my dad my have deleted you. He does that to people who he doesn't know and so i'll tell him next time. But yeah i'll re-add you. Is it Stocky33? Cya around: